


Холодильник

by reda_79



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Накануне звонка от Майка Беверли кое-что видит.





	Холодильник

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: во сне почувствовали холод, мороз? Тогда учтите, что высшие силы предупреждают о необходимости соблюдать осторожность и обдумывать каждый свой шаг. В соннике мороз — это ещё и символ неизбежного выбора, который предстоит вот-вот сделать спящему.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Хочется пить и писать. Одновременно. С ней такое бывает. Нервы, особенность организма или, может быть, тот удар Тома, после которого все её внутренние органы словно превратились в испуганных животных, хотя сама она даже сознание не потеряла. И всё же удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы Том потащил её в больницу. Не то, чтобы он боялся, что Беверли его сдаст — нет, но из-за обычной затрещины он этого никогда бы не стал делать.

Она тихонько встаёт с кровати и на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить мужа, выходит из спальни. В коридоре темно, но свет Беверли не включает, и без него прекрасно ориентируется. 

Нужно держаться левой стороны. Через шесть шагов поворот направо, если идти на кухню, и налево, если в туалет.

Беверли проходит до поворота и останавливается. Мочевой пузырь слегка пульсирует, но жажда всё-таки побеждает. 

Она переступает порог кухни и замирает. Свет от уличных фонарей отражается от хромированной поверхности холодильника, делая его похожим на дрейфующий айсберг. Беверли вдруг кажется, что холодильник в самом деле покрыт инеем. Сердце сжимается из-за неясной тревоги, в горле окончательно пересыхает.

Капля воды срывается с крана и оглушительно громко плюхается в раковину. От неожиданности Беверли подпрыгивает.

— Ты беспокоишь меня, Беверли, — шепчет она чужим голосом и испуганно зажимает рот ладонью.

Вспышка смутных разрозненных воспоминаний заставляет её зажмуриться. Словно закрыв глаза, она перестанет помнить (снова забудет). Но делает только хуже. Под веками услужливо возникает другой холодильник. Старый, поцарапанный (когтями или ногтями?), грязный и неработающий. Он открывается, и на неё обрушивается (смрад)...  
… прохлада.  
Беверли распахивает глаза и видит (кровь)...  
... бутыль с молоком, головку сыра, овощи в пластиковой упаковке и две банки кока-колы.

Она смеётся. Слишком громко. Пугается. Потом снова смеётся, уже тише. Берёт кока-колу. Пальцы обжигает холодом, будто током бьёт, но выпустить банку из рук не получается, она словно припаялась — прилипла, как язык к железным качелям зимой. 

Беверли бросает в пот. Она с ужасом смотрит на банку, та уже превратилась в миниатюрный холодильник, покрытый коркой льда. А потом лёд начинает таять, маленькая дверца скрипит под примороженными пальцами, толкает изнутри. 

«Сейчас _Оно_ вырвется», — кричит кто-то детским голоском у неё в голове.

От ужаса сводит низ живота, и по ноге струится тёплая влага. 

«Надо было выбирать туалет», — думает Беверли и закрывает глаза.

 

— Бев? — доносится откуда-то, будто издалека. — Беверли?! — голос Тома становится громче (злее). 

Беверли моргает и обнаруживает себя у дверей в уборную. Никаких банок, холодильников или отмороженных пальцев. Она подносит руку поближе к лицу, проверить. Ничего.

— Беверли! — новый окрик Тома заставляет её переполненный мочевой пузырь сжаться. Простые хлопчатобумажные трусики тут же намокают.

— Чёрт, — шипит она. — Я в туалете, — говорит громко, для Тома. — Живот прихватило, — добавляет поспешно, чтобы тот не вздумал пойти за ней. 

С облегчением захлопнув за собой дверь, она тут же сдирает с себя трусики. Щёки горят от стыда и злости. На себя, и на Тома, и на дурацкий... сон? Кажется, она ходила во сне.

Через несколько минут она едва может вспомнить, что её так напугало.

А через час, когда она уже спит в своей кровати, звонит телефон.

Майк.


End file.
